Always
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Kiku dan pesan dari"nya", menonton pertandingan dari bangku cadangan. {au; #JapanFIFA2018}


**Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu.**

 _I gain no material profits by making this fanfiction works._

 **ALWAYS (c) INDONESIAN KARA.**

 **#JapanFIFA2018**

* * *

•••

SELALU dan selaik yang semenjananya, Kiku sekadar duduk di bangku cadangan, menonton keberlangsungan dari pertandingan, seraya berdoa dan mengucap harap-cemas demi kemenangan timnas.

Ia dijadwalkan untuk tidak ikut bermain di lapangan hijau, jika tiada pemain timnas Negeri Sakura yang mengalami cedera serius dalam pertandingan Jepang melawan Polandia hari ini ...

Tunggu.

Bukan.

Kiku duduk di bangku cadangan dan sekadar menonton, bukan karena ia cedera. Tidak sama sekali. Justru ia (masih) sehat-sehat saja hingga sekarang (setelah semalam terkena diare dadakan, _hm_ , sepertinya ada yang terlalu banyak menambahkan bubuk cabai dalam makanannya).

Anak rambutnya menari dibelai angin yang bersemilir, sementara bola yang diincar oleh dua puluh dua (jika kedua kiper dari semasing timnas dihitung) orang pemain sepakbola di dalam lapangan terus bergulir.

Si persona pertama dari personifikasi Jepang ini nyaris berseru lantang dengan ekspresi tegang ketika gawang timnasnya hampir "kecurian" gol dari beberapa pemain dari kubu lawan. _Hampir saja_ , batin Kiku seraya menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan.

Sepasang keping monokromnya turut menguniversal demi mengikuti guliran bola; pula menghapal siapa-siapa saja yang mengontrol benda bulat warna putih dengan corakan lambang legam tersebut.

Seseorang, ah, salah. **_Sepersonifikasi_** dengan perawakan tidak jauh berbeda darinya menjadi mangsa tatapan Kiku selanjutnya. Tiga detik hitungan waktu, bibir tipis Kiku terulumkan sebuah senyum tulus.

Kiku ingin mengucap pujian. Tidak sekadar untuk seseorang, namun semua pemain yang diterjunkan ke lapangan hijau untuk menghadapi timnas Polandia hari ini.

Namun, Kiku memberikan suatu "kekhususan" untuk pujian yang ingin ia sampaikan; untuk sosok yang benar-benar nyaris tidak memiliki perbedaan dengannya: Wahai, alangkah potensial kemampuan seorang Honda Kuro dalam dunia persepakbolaan ini.

Bola bergulir, teroper pada pemain lain, namun salah oper ke pemain lawan, tendangan melambungkan benda bulat berlogo FIFA itu, dan hadangan tidak membuat bola tersebut berhenti untuk bergulir; demi gol.

 _Jika Jepang bisa minimal menahan imbang Polandia, atau unggul satu-dua angka, maka Jepang memiliki potensi untuk melaju ke babak enam belas besar_ , batin Kiku kembali mengingat-ingat.

Jika diperhatikan lagi, Polandia memiliki keintensifan serangan yang tidak boleh dipandang sebelah mata; terbantai tiga angka oleh Kolombia tempo hari tentu membuat pemain timnas dengan warna bendera yang (hampir) sama dengan Jepang ini berubah ganas di lapangan hijau.

Salah satu buktinya, sosok Feliks Lukasiewicz yang biasanya _sembrono_ dan heboh di bangku cadangan (kadang, bangku _suporter_ ) itu berubah menjadi amat serius air wajahnya.

Dari bangku cadangan timnas Polandia, sosok Feliks yang berambut pirang, mengenakan _jersey_ merahnya pula, dengan melipat tangan di depan dada. Memantau ritme pertandingan Jepang _versus_ Polandia yang semakin sengit. Sesekali, ia berbicara dengan pelatih; mengomentari, melakukan gestur.

Kesebelas pemain dalam timnas Jepang, hari itu, dalam keriuhan ramai Stadion Volgagrod di Rusia, ialah harapan Asia dalam FIFA 2018.

 _(Namun ... tunggu dulu! Agaknya Kiku semakin merasa was-was saja sedari tadi.)_

Kiku menggigit bibir, menonton pertandingan _first half-time_ , berharap-harap cemas demi kemenangan timnas dari negaranya. Duduk dan menunggu di kursi pemain cadangan, ternyata, membuatnya lebih tegang daripada ikut terjun ke lapangan bermain.

Di tengah ketegangan, seseorang menghubungi.

"Honda Kiku _-sama_ ," panggil seseorang. Pemuda, yang tidak Kiku ketahui siapa namanya (namun Kiku mengira, pemuda di depannya ini masih orang Jepang). "Ada pesan untuk Anda."

Kiku mengernyit. "Siapa?"

"Kartika Indonesia- _san_ , bertanya tentang bagaimana jalannya pertandingan." Mendengar jawaban tersebut, ia melirik kembali ke arah persona keduanya di lapangan yang masih fokus menggiring, mengoper dan menajamkan netra demi mengamati guliran bola.

"Jawablah, 'Berjalan cukup lancar, dengan ritme pertandingan yang cepat,' begitu." Pemuda itu membungkuk, mengucap permisi. Kiku mengiyakan.

Ia jadi berpikir, teringat kalimat yang diucapkan Kuro beberapa menit sebelum pertandingan dimulai, ketika ia meminta pemuda beriris merah darah itu untuk bermain santai; menjaga ketenangan dan kontrol diri.

 _"Aku dan seluruh anggota timnas harus bisa menyamakan dan menahan imbang Polandia, Kiku. Aku punya janji dengan Kartika yang harus dipenuhi."_

 _"Janji?"_ Kiku mengernyit.

 _"Kalimat pertama dalam ucapanku tempo detik."_

Tapi dalam permainan, harus tetap tenang, bukan?

Pertandingan semakin riuh, dengan Kiku yang **selalu** duduk di bangku pemain cadangan.

 **-o0o-**

* * *

 **-END-**

* * *

Selebrasi pribadi: **_Jepang masuk dalam enam belas besar._**

Fyi, "Lieutenant Governor" akan diperbarui lusa (tengah) malam.

Terima kasih sudah mampir!


End file.
